Wireless communication devices often provide multiple forms of communication. For example, such devices may provide for core communication services, such as voice communication services. Such devices may also provide for additional value added services. The value added services may include, for example, the ability to send and receive emails, the ability to interact with websites accessible through the Internet, the ability to send and receive instant messages, etc.
Core communication services may be provided by a wireless carrier. The wireless carrier is a mobile network operator which provides voice services to the wireless devices. Value added services may be provided by a third party value added service provider (“VASP”), such as, for example, a manufacturer or developer of the wireless device.
Core communication services and value added services are often provided on a service contract basis where a subscriber (i.e. a wireless device user or someone on behalf of the ultimate user) enters into a service contract with the wireless carrier and/or the value added service provider. In order to enable core communication services and/or value added services on the device, the device may need to be provisioned. Provisioning is the process of preparing and equipping a network to allow it to provide new services to its users. Provisioning may require provisioning information, such as for example, service books, to be provided to the wireless device. Service books contain information regarding how the wireless device will connect with a wireless carrier or value added service provider servers in order to enable features and functions on the wireless device.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.